1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encoding and decoding video, and more particularly, to encoding multi-view video using camera parameters and generating multi-view video using camera parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video encoding using the Moving Picture Experts Group Layer 4 (MPEG-4) and H.264 standards involves encoding video captured by a camera and focuses mainly on an increase in the efficiency of encoding.
However, in the fields of realistic communications or virtual reality, a scene is captured by several cameras to form a three-dimensional (3D) multi-view video. Thus, a method of effectively compress-encoding and reproducing a multi-view video that is formed is necessary.
However, conventional methods of compress-encoding and reproducing video are related to compress-encoding and reproducing video taken by a camera, and therefore it is difficult to apply such methods to multi-view video.
A conventional multi-view encoding method is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0027452A1.